Eternidade , um tempo só para nós dois
by inouekawaii
Summary: E se tudo o que voce mais prezou , fosse brutalmente arrancado das suas mãos feitas com as melhores ferramentas de manicure ?
1. Trailler

**Se uma vida dentro daqueles padrões podia ser normal ...**

- Em , eu já falei que eles não estão nesta direção ! - por que ele insistia em não me ouvir ?

- Mas eu to sentindo o cheiro deles !

**A dela era ..**

- Da última vez que você seguiu seus instintos ursólogos , foi parar em Otawa , e eu nem gosto de lembrar a cara da Rosalie quando você reapareceu uma semana depois cheio de manchas vermelhas , com um rombo na calça da Raulph Lauren e a camisa polo em farrapos que ela te deu no último natal ..

- Isso não foi nada comparado à cara dela quando recebi a carta do Ibama ...

- Eu falei pra você não abrir aquele envelope !

**E daquilo tudo , existia somente uma coisa que ela nunca aceitaria perder ...**

- Você não me deu atenção o dia inteiro ! - eu gritei virando de costas para ele .

- Querida, você viu como Jacob precisava de mim .. Ele não conseguia nem olhar para a Nessie direito ..

- Isso não importa ! - eu ia me virar para fazer biquinho e bater o pé , mas ele já estava atrás de mim , me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço .

- Agora eu já tenho a eternidade pra ficar perto de você . - toda vez ele falava isso , e toda vez eu **via** ele falar . Pior de tudo ? Toda vez eu me derretia .

- Droga , Jazz ! - eu disse enquanto empurrava ele pra cama e deitava em cima dele .

**E de repente , algo inesperado ..**

- Quer dizer então que você é amiga de Carlisle ? Giocconda , certo ? - eu a fitei direto . Como eu não sabia que ela ia chegar ? Por que eu não vi ela chegando ?

- Exatamente . Vim passar uma temporada , para visitar a toda essa família adorável .

Tem alguma coisa nela que me incomoda . Argh , onde está o Edward quando a gente precisa dele ?

**E tudo o que ela sempre julgou seu .. **

- Jazz ! Jasper , pelo amor do Santo Cristo , você está bem ?

**Pode estar perdido para sempre . **

- Hum , perdão mas .. Quem seria a senhorita ? Por um acaso conhece alguns de meus irmãos ? Emmet , talvez . Ele é alto , sabe e ...

Eu bati na cara dele . Com toda a força possível . Como ele se atrevia a brincar comigo dessa forma ?

**E agora , tudo o que lhe resta a fazer ..**

Ninguém se lembrava de mim ! Como assim ? Com licença , senhorita barbie eusoudemais , mas esse vestido prada não foi parar no seu guarda roupa sozinho ! Ai , meu senhor das passarelas , como eu faço agora ?

- Algo de errado , Alice ?

- Edward , você ainda se lembra de mim !

**É lutar com garras e dentes por tudo aquilo que ela mais preza . **

- Então é isso que você acha ? - puxa , meu Ed era esperto mesmo !

- Claro . Essa tal de Giocconda sempre me incomodou . E você já reparou no nome dela ? - ele perguntou com ares teatrais , remetendo - nos a velhos passados .

_É italiano_ . Eu respondi mentalmente . Merda , eu já tinha entendido tudo !

**Um amor . **

Era difícil encará - lo passando os dedos nos seus cabelos . Principalmente quando eu sabia que não seria eu a mexer neles essa noite . O dourado dele ficava mais intenso naquela luz fraca , e quando ele me olhou , eu tive vontade de chorar .

**Uma família . **

Eu não sei o que aquela mulherzinha quer , mas ela devia saber que os Cullen se amam , e que nada vai mudar isso !

**Três companheiros . **

Eu os fitei nos olhos . Ed um pouco tenso , Bella piedosa e Nessie sorridente . Eles eram a minha única esperança .

**A vampira mais humana que já existiu . **

E então eu deveria sentar e esperar as lágrimas que nunca chegariam ? Por favor ! Mesmo com o meu coração partido ao meio , nada me impediria de lutar !

**Eternidade - um tempo só para nós dois **

* * *

Em breve, aqui no Fan Fiction !

Uma produção exclusivamente minha e de quem quiser dar palpite ; ] !

..\Inoue-chan/..


	2. A boa e velha eternidade

**N/A : Em primeiro lugar , eu gostaria de agradecer a pelo menos algumas pessoas que estão me apoiando para escrever essa ficc ! Muitissimo obrigada mesmo , galera ! Em segundo , explicar : bom, uma hora voce está lá , checando seu orkut e pensando no seu carnaval , quando de repente Alice surge em sua mente e dita para voce uma historia inteira . E quando Alice diz , eh melhor obedecer , voces sabem ! Enfim , eis aqui a primeira parte que nossa pequenina cigana ( que ela nao leia isso xD ) disse para eu escrever ! Nada mais nada menos que seis pags. do word ... Tá bom , não tá ? Tomara que sim ! **

**Disclaimer : Oh , sim , sim ! Stephenie nao teve sonho algum , e na verdade a historia inteira me pertence . Nao acredita ? Podem perguntar pro Ed . ELE ME DESMENTIU ? Azar o dele , esta participando de um complô ! **

**Óbserve : o que estiver escrito em _negrito , italico e sublinhado _(tudo ao mesmo tempo ) serão as visões da Alice, ok ? **

**Sinais : [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] = mudança de cena .**

* * *

**Cap. 1 - A boa e velha eternidade **

Eu estava concentrada . De verdade . Aquilo tinha um peso esmagador na minha vida . Se eu perdesse , tudo iria embora . Minha pradas , meus cartões e até mesmo .. Ai , ai .. Meus sapatos !

**_Edward movendo o bispo . O rei estaria livre dentro de duas jogadas ._**

- Cheque mate . - eu anunciei , abrindo os olhos e indicando no tabuleiro intocado a nossa frente onde a minha rainha deveria estar no nosso tabuleiro mental .

- Droga ! - Edward sussurou baixinho .

- Ande , me dê !

Ele levantou desgostoso , tirou a carteira do bolso e me entregou o cartão de crédito .

- Ai , ai, Ed .. Você sabe que nao se pode apostar comigo ! Por que ainda tenta ? - eu olhei para ele com o meu rosto cínico favorito : " A pena do ruivo " .

- Só pegue e vá embora logo ! - Eita , ele tá estressadinho !

- Sim , senhor ! Nessie , querida , vamos !

Peguei minha sobrinha pela mão e fomos correndo para o carro . Tinha sido terrível trocar meu tão amado Porsche amarelo . Mas , sabe como são essas coisas .. A Mercedes resolveu lançar um mais rápido e mais bonito . E de quebra , eu ainda podia escolhe-lo na cor mostarda ! Eu nao tive outra escolha . Mas eu fiz uma despedida colossal . Cruzei quase todas as estradas dos três estados mais próximos em menos de quatro dias . Foi memorável . As vezes eu sinto saudades dele .

Mas enfim , eu adorava quando Edward , vulgo pai rabugento e superprotetor , liberava seu cartão para eu e Nessie estourarmos no shopping . Ela era a única na família que realmente sentia prazer em me acompanhar . O que deixava seus pais realmente irritados . Eles esperavam que a menina viesse de Washington até aqui só para ficar agarrada neles durante todas as férias que ela e Jake , vulgo cão pidão e estrondoso , conseguiam tirar de seu tão próspero negócio das cidades ao redor de La Push . Faça - me o favor ! Se já não bastasse ele reclamando pra lá e pra cá que o Jake " tocava demais nela " . Deixem os garotos serem felizes !

Nessie já tinha se formado no Ensino Médio , e se formara em Administração , coordenando uma pequena grande rede de lanchonetes em La Push , Forks e Port Angeles . Por que ela resolveu mexer com comida humana em vez de roupas esplendorosas eu nao faço idéia . Bem que aquele povo precisava de um banho de loja . Mas voltando à biografia , pelo jeito , aquele pulguento insatisfeito tinha um próprio bando agora , que ele precisava liderar como legítimo alpha , em parceria com o bando do Sam . Eu , muito compreensiva , convenci a família de que ele realmente deveria ficar por lá . Entao graças às minhas incríveis habilidades persuasivas ( e àquela ajudinha básica do Jazz que ele aceitou dar sob ameaças de greves sexuais ) a nossa pequena princesa ficou lá pelo canil , estudou lá , se formou em Harvard , e agora nos visita sempre que pode .

E voltando a história , nós duas entramos no carro rindo e cantando junto do rádio que nem duas loucas **( N/A : até parece que a voz delas ia paracer de duas loucas ¬¬ **) , com direito a bateria no painel da minha mercedes e tudo .

- Tia , eu não entendo como você faz isso .

- Ah , eh muito simples . É soh provocar o ego sem fim do seu pai até que ele acredite que pode vencer uma aposta comigo . Então eu incluo xadrez no meio , e ganho o dinheiro !

- Eu achei que você fizesse isso com o tio Emmet . - ela disse meio pensativa .

- Ah , também . Mas com ele é mais fácil . Ele é o único que ainda não aprendeu a temer minhas visões . É só apostar qualquer coisa , tipo ... "Aquela pedra vai cair do jeito tal" ! Uma vez eu arranquei mil dólares dele só brincando de cara ou coroa .

Ela gargalhou . Eu gostei , sabe ? A nossa Renesmee é linda mesmo . Com o tempo , ela foi ficando cada vez mais linda . Os olhos da mãe , assim como o cabelo maravilhoso . O nariz e boca do pai . Personalidade ? Nesse termo , ela podia ser filha minha e do Jazz . Ela é calma e empolgada na medida certa . Opa , pela primeira vez , eu desejei ter um filho . Que lindo !

- Tia ? Você está chorando ? O aconteceu ? O que você viu ?

- Oh , nada , nada . Eu só estava aqui pensando em como voce cresceu .

- Céus , que pensamente de velho !

- Cruz credo , isso nunca !

Nos duas rimos .

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Estávamos fazendo uma pequena paradinha , numa sorveteria qualquer , rodeadas pelas nossas 15 sacolas . Nessie lambia com gosto seu sorvete , a única comida humana que ela gosta , e eu , checava o meu salto totalmente abfab recém adquirido . Vermelho . Eu estava ficando sem sapatos vermelhos . Que bom que eu lembrei disso antes de comprar o modelo azul !

Trim , triim , trim .

Telefone da Nessie , é claro . O meu não teria esse toque cafona !

Ela me deu sua casquinha para segurar , enquanto abria o celular para atender .

- Alô ? Ah , oi Jake ... Já , estamos quase chegando .. hã ? Mas por que ? ... Ora , nao ligue para isso ! ... Mas você sabe que ele faz de propósito ! ... Daqui a pouco , o que vai acontecer será que meu pai vai fazer isso por si próprio ! .... Argh , nao se preocupe , eu já estou chegando ! .. Não , querido , nao fique assim ! .. Sim , sim , prometo ! .. Beijo .

Ela se virou para buscar seu sorvete e reparou no meu rosto curioso . Todos sabiam que eu odiava nao saber das coisas . E o pior era que com Jake e Nessie isso era uma constante .

- Ah , nao vale a pena nem lhe mostrar . Eh soh mais uma bobagem do Tio Em com o Jake .

Eu continuei encarando ela . Coitadinha , achando que poderia me enganar !

- O que foi ? - ela disse pegando o sorvete da minha mão , com todo o cuidado para nao em tocar , eu notei .

- Nessie , querida . Por que voce continua fazendo isso ? Me conte .

- Mas não há nada ...

- Emmet encontrou as suas coisas no quarto do Jacob , certo ? E voce nao quer me mostrar por que talvez escape alguma imagem da noite passada .

Ele começou a corar . Fortemente . Que bonitinha !

- Então ... - eu continuei com um sorriso malicioso - Como foi ? Me conta !

Ela riu aliviada . Deve ter achado que eu brigaria com ela .

- Não aconteceu nada ! - ela anunciou envergonhada - Ele ainda tem uma mania irritante de me ver como criança ! Quer dizer , olhe para mim ! Eu estou gorda ? Oh , céus , será que é sorvete demais ? Eu também ouvi dizer que o sistema circulatório do búfalo é muito gorduroso , e olha , eu tenho caçado um bocado deles , sabe ? Talvez ...

- Renesmee ! Se acalme ! Que coisa ! Você está maravilhosa , sempre esteve ! O problema é ele ! Não consegue ver ?

- Quem ve as coisas aqui é voce , tia !

Apesar deu ter revirado os olhos em resposta , ela tinha razão .

- Escuta , ele só está nervoso ! Não consegue te aceitar porque nao quer ! Ele nunca teve nada , só dois beijos com a Bella e olhe lá ! Acha mesmo que ele ia encarar um mulherão desses assim de primeira ?

Será que ninguém mais pensava como eu ? Alô , o moleque eh um desajeitado !

Ela sorriu . Daquele jeito abestalhado de quando uma pessoa está apaixonada , sabe ? Do jeito que eu sempre sorrio pro Jazz . Ah , olhe só , o maldito do sorriso aqui no meu rosto !

- Que fofo ! Eu nunca tinha pensado assim . Então ele só tem medo ! Ai , como é lindo ! - ela exclamou olhando longe .

- Você está apixonada . Pobre do Edward se já se deu conta disso .

Ele olhou para mim . Seu olhar brilhante , e seu sorriso abestalhado ainda lá .

- Bom , teve uma coisa ...

- O que ? O que ? - eu quase gritei ali . Era tão empolgante acompanhar esses dois !

- Olha só .

Ela tocou minha mão . E eu vi o que ela via .

Ela estava deitada , e ele também . Sem camisa pra variar , que pervertido ! Se olhavam docilmente , total e irrevogavelmente apaixonados . Que lindo ! Ele começou a acariciar seu queixo, e subiu para seus lábios . Pouco a pouco , foi se aproximando .

E então , um beijo . Longo e terno . Que se transformou em mais beijos , só que dessa vez no pescoço dela . As mãos deles permaneceram num limite moral e bom para a saúde dele . Humph !

E então nada . Abri os olhos e eu e ela nos olhávamos .

- Só isso ? - eu perguntei meio desapontada . Esperava furtivas tentativas da parte dele !

- Ele nunca me deu mais que um estalinho !

Choque total . COMO ASSIM ? Como aquele lobo sem vergonha e desenfreado nunca tinha nem tentado passar dos limites ?

- Não brinca ! - eu exclamei perplexa - Entao esse foi tipo o primeiro beijo , assim ?

Ela acenou com a cabeça , ainda envergonhada . Esse moleque ganhou o meu respeito ! Morando na mesma casa, durante todos esses anos , e nem sequer um beijo decente ! Eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa pra ele !

- Então , quem sabe , assim , voce me ajudasse ... - ela começou sem jeito .

- Ah, eu vou ... Mas antes , o que voce acha que ele iria gostar de ganhar ?

- Tia , que brilho bizarro é esse nos seus olhos ?

- Brilho ? Que brilho ? Anda logo , a gente ainda tem muita coisa pra resolver !

Eu hein , ficar de papo furado quando há tantas coisas pendentes !

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Entramos em casa , largamos todas as sacolas no hall de entrada . Eu vasculhei entre elas até achar o enorme kit de chocolate e fui rodopiando até a sala . O índio estava lá , assistindo a um jogo na tv .

Rodopiei mais um pouco até ele , lhe beijei a bochecha e entreguei o chocolate .

- Porque voce eh um bom menino !

Ele olhou para a Nessie confuso e ela deu de ombros . Eu hein ? Vai entender essa gente !

Vi Jazz olhando pela janela sentado numa poltrona , e fui me sentar no colo dele .

- Voce demorou . - ele anunciou manhoso , beijando a minha mão .

- Também senti sua falta . Da próxima vez , vá carregar as sacola para gente !

Ele riu . Eu amo o som da risada dele .

- E agora ? - ele perguntou me beijando da boca até a orelha .

- Hum ... Honestamente ? Caçar . - olhei como quem pede desculpas . Afinal , ele tinha outros planos em mente .

- Tudo bem . Vamos . - nós nos levantamos e já estavamos na porta , quando eu lembrei do Em e sua sede infinita . Ele e Jazz competiam até nisso !

- Emmet ? Vem , pode vir conosco ! - eu gritei para a janela do segundo andar .

Em quatro segundos , ele estava lá embaixo, com a roupa mal vestida e o cabelo desarrumado . Eu e Jazz só rimos . Sabíamos que ficaria ainda pior quando voltasse , entao nem me deu o trabalho de arrumá -lo .

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Na direção errada , na direção errada , na direção errada ! Nao adiantava quantas vezes Emmet me perguntasse onde estavam os ursos , ele parecia me ignorar e seguir na direção errada ! Será que ele não sabe que Norte nunca se transforma em sul ? Ou ele achava que podia entortar os pontos cardeais ?

- Emm , eu já falei que eles não estão nesta direção ! - por que ele insistia em não me ouvir ? Então apareceu do meu lado , com o rosto irritado .

- Mas eu to sentindo o cheiro deles ! - revirei os olhos . Achei que ele já tinha aprendido os truques dos cheiros !

- Da última vez que você seguiu seus instintos ursólogos , foi parar em Otawa , e eu nem gosto de lembrar a cara da Rosalie quando você reapareceu uma semana depois cheio de manchas vermelhas , com um rombo na calça da Raulph Lauren e a camisa polo em farrapos que ela te deu no último natal ..

- Isso não foi nada comparado à cara dela quando recebi a carta do Ibama ...

- Eu falei pra você não abrir aquele envelope !

- Onde estão os malditos ursos ?

- A Sudoeste , Emmet ! Sudoeste ! S-u-d-o-e-s-t-e ! Você quer que eu te ensine onde fica ?

Ele parou por um minuto , cheirou o ar ( exatamente como um cachorro , eca ¬¬ ) , e saiu disparado na direção sudoeste . Talvez agora ele finalmente me deixasse em paz !

Hum.. Olha só .. O cheiro delicioso de .. Ah , cervos ! Já faz um bom tempo desde o último . Vejamos se ainda lembro do gosto !

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Chegamos em casa relativamente cedo . Acho que ainda eram 1 da manhã . Eu subia as escadas puxando Jasper . Agora sim , poderíamos ficar juntos ! Ou eu poderia encontrar um brutamontes do tamanho da minha cama parado na entrada no meu quarto .

- Sim , Jacob ? - eu perguntei ainda paciente . Fala sério , eu sou uma pessoa muito tolerante !

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda . De voces dois na verdade . Principalmente porque Edward provavelmente já sabe o que eu quero fazer , então a primeira coisa é não deixar que ele acabe com a minha vida .

- O que houve , Jake ? - Jasper perguntou curioso .

- Eu quero pedir a mão da Nessie . Me ajuda , pelo amor de Deus !

* * *

**Então , tomara que voces tenham gostado desse primeiro cap. !! Nao tem nada de mais mesmo , era só para mostrar mais o dia-a-dia a Alice ! Inclusive , esse cap. foi muito Jake/Nessie , nao ? Que fofo =D ! hauahuahaa ! Não saiu tão bom quanto eu queria , mas vá lá ! ^^" **

**E agora , agradecendo às reviews maravilhosas de quem nao tem conta aqui :**

**_Lú : _Noooossa, brigadao meesmo !!Acho que descobri um talento então ! uahauhauha ...Quem sabe agora eu já nao posso trabalhar pra Summit ?? hauahuahaha .. Bom, taí o post que vc queria ! Tomara que tenha gostado ! Beijão !**

**_ Sra . Hale : _Um obrigado pelo seu elogio e review MARA !! ahuahuaha ! Bom, já postei xD ! uhauahuha ... Tomara que vc continue acompanhando ! Beijããoo**

**Agora , um gostinho do cap. 2 ! **

* * *

_Oh , céus ! Isso não podia acontecer ! E o que eu faço agora ? Logo agora eles resolvem chegar ? E as velas , o clima ... Argh ! Onde esta Jazz afinal ? OH , GOSH , estou perdida ! _

* * *

**Nada de mais na verdade , mas eh isso aí ! Não faço a menor idéia de quando sai o proximo cap. , mas nao deve demorar muito ! Sejam pacientes , por favor , e façam a gentileza de darem pelo menos uma clicadinha nesse novo botão verde !**

**Beijos para todos ! **

**..\Inoue-cha/..**


	3. Um cruccio pior que o da Jane

**N/A : Pois bem , galerão ! Estoou de volta com o cap. 2 ! Agora as coisas começam a acontecer ! ahuaha .. Hum , eu demorei ? Acho que nao .. Mas se vcs acham que eu demorei , perdao ! hauaha .. Enfiim , espero que todos voces gostem ! **

**Disclaimer - nao , nao .. Isso nao eh meu . TUDO é da tia Ste , eu admito . Mas tudo bem , pq a Giocconda gatinha é minha sim XD !!**

* * *

- Alice ... - depois de muito tempo , ele falou . Estávamos deitados , ele me abraçava pela cintura , e eu repousava a cabeça em seu ombro .

- Sim ?

- Você ..

Eu olhei para cima , tentando encará - lo , mas ele tentou fugir com o olhar . Eu ri . As vezes ele era acanhado demais .

- Fala , Jasper ! Senão , eu mesma vou ver o que você tem em mente . - essa nunca falhava .

- É que eu estava pensando .. Trivialidades .

- E eu poderia saber que trivialidades são essas ?

- Promete não rir ?

**_Eu rindo . Rindo e olhando para ele . _**

- Não . Mas me conte de uma vez .

- Você .. Nunca teve vontade de casar ?

Eu ri mesmo . De vez em quando ele soltava uma dessas .

Eu meio que levantei , apoiando meu cotovelo na cama , e olhando para ele , eu disse :

- Diga de uma vez por todas , Jazz . Você quer casar comigo ? Não seria incômodo nenhum .

- Não, não é isso . É só que .. Você gosta assim ? Você me ama tanto que .. Sabe que não precisa de mais nada além de mim ?

Eu sorri . Somente sorri . Ele iria sentir isso como uma afirmação .

Eu comecei a me deitar em cima dele , me concentrando em sentir cada parte nua dele . Daquela pele tão gelada que me queimava . Eu continuava a sorrir abobalhada . Nada , em todo o mundo , poderia me fazer desisitir disso .

Ele se inclinou para a frente , me puxou para ele , me mergulhando no mar turvo de beijos e prazeres , que somente ele , e mais ninguém , poderia me proporcionar . Ele era doce , ele era suave . Tocá - lo era como tocar em um sonho . Eu me encontrava dentro dele , e ele dentro de mim . Éramos parte um do outro , de forma tão completa , que um não existia sem o outro . Um não seria se o outro não fosse .

Os múrmurios dele no meu ouvido , as juras eternas que eu sabia que nunca seriam quebradas , penetravam em mim , dispertando em cada parte do meu corpo o meu amor sem fim .

Ele me olhou , intenso . Ele dizia que esse momento era o que fazia ele acreditar na vida . Que , quando estávamos assim , isolados um no outro , o amor que ele podia sentir ( meu e dele , diga-se de passagem ) era surreal . Que ele não podia mensurar o tamanho , nem em comparação com todo o universo . Que nem o amor de todos nessa casa somados durante todo o dia , era tanto quanto o nosso , em apenas uma noite .

- Sentir o teu corpo , é tudo que eu preciso para continuar a viver . Eu poderia desistir de tudo o que eu tenho e não tenho , se esse fosse o preço de ter você pra mim , para sempre . As vezes , voce me deixa louco . De verdade . Então , por favor manere na hora de desfrutar de mim , senhorita Withlock .

Eu ri . Só ele me chamava assim . Eu gostava . Me deixava ainda mais íntima dele .

- E qual seria a graça disso ?

Nós dois rimos . Eu olhei pela janela , e o sol já brilhava lá fora . Ain , droga . Nessie e Jake já deviam estar acordando . E o plano me esperava .

Jazz também percebeu . Me olhou pervertido .

- Não, para ! - eu disse tentando me soltar dele - Já está sendo difícil levantar daqui sem você me olhando assim !

- Só mais um pouquinho .. - ele pediu me beijando o corpo todo . Todo mesmo !

- Jazz ..

Ele riu , me puxou para ele , e me beijou . Depois disso , me soltou .

Abri nosso closet . Droga , ele me deixava tão desnorteada que eu nem me lembrava em que corredor eu guardava minhas langeries **( não , eu não sei escrever essa palavra ¬¬ ) !**

**- **Jazz , pra onde é mesmo as minhas coisas ?

- Eu lá que sei , Alice ? Você me faz um closet maior que o nosso quarto e me pergunta ? Você sabe que eu só entro ai ou com voce , ou com um búfalo tão grande que me mantenha por umas semanas , caso voces demorem a me resgatar !

Eu gargalhei . Adorava essas caretices dele ! Ah , claro ! No corredor dentro do balcão de meias !

- Então fique aqui , que eu busco alguma coisa pra voce ! - Jasper realmente não entendia a importância de ter um closet grande ¬¬ .

- Quer que eu chame o Edward ? Ele pode nos ajudar a tirar voce dai ! - ele se acha engraçadinho , é ?

- Querido , ao contrário de voce , eu sei andar dentro de um simples closet . E eu nao acho que o Ed ia gostar de te ver assim . - apontei para ele , totalmente nu - Apesar deu gostar . Se voce nao quiser vestir nada , eu prefiro assim !

Mandei um beijo para ele e fui passear pela minha boutique caseira !

Hum .. Eu adoro ser rica ; ] !

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

- Alice ? - **_Ed tocando . Bella rindo . Emm caindo . Rose bufando . _**- Aliice ? - **_Um velho na cama de um hospital . 3245678 - número da loteria . O diretor do colégio bebendo café . _**- Alice ! - **_Eu batendo na cara do Jacob . _**

- ARRE ! O que houve ?

- O que voce esta vendo ?

u.U "

Se ele me atrapalhar mais uma vez pra perguntar o que eu estou vendo , eu juro que eu enforco esse puddle com a coleira que o Em deu pra ele no natal ¬¬ .

- Escuta , Jacob , me deixa em paz , eu preciso ver quando o Ed vai trazer a Nessie de volta da farmácia !

Tudo estava pronto . Ou pelo menos assim eu esperava . Céus , será que esse dog maldito fez tudo direito ? Sim , por que a tarefa dele era arrumar as coisas . Ai , meu Senhor !

- Alice , esta tudo bem ?

- Jacob , Jacob . Olhe fundo nos meus olhos e me responda : você fez tudo o que eu pedi ?

Ele parecia confuso . Oh , não , por favor!

- O que você me pediu ?

MAS QUE DROGA ! ELE NÃO FEZ NADA !

**_Um buraco . Nada . Branco . _**

Ah , Meu Senhor das Pradas , eles chegaram , eles chegaram ! Eu não vi nada ! Eles chegaram !

Oh , céus ! Isso não podia acontecer ! E o que eu faço agora ? Logo agora eles resolvem chegar ? E as velas , o clima ... Argh ! Onde esta Jazz afinal ? OH , GOSH , estou perdida !

- JAAAAAASPER !

Num segundo ele estava do meu lado .

- Que foi Alice ?

- Eles chegaram ! Eles chegaram !

- Mas já ?

- Arruma as coisas , Jasper , arruma as coisas !

- Quanto tempo a gente tem ? - ele perguntou enquanto ia comigo até a cozinha e separava as coisas .

- ZERO , ZERO ! - Eu comecei a gritar correndo de um lado pro outro da cozinha . Onde a gente tinha metido as malditas facas ? ONDE ESTÃO AS FACAS ?

- Alice ... - se eu encontrar , eu juro que eu corto o Emmet inteiro pela mania dele de atirar as facas na porta da sala ! - Ali , meu bem .. - até que porque , ele não faz nada pra consertar depois ! - ALICE !

- OI , JAZZ , OI ? O QUE FOI ?

- Está tudo pronto . - ele me disse pegando minha mao e apontando para a mesa na sala de jantar toda produzida . Cheia de velas e louça cara . Lá estavam as malditas facas ¬¬ . Onde será que ele achou ?

Segurei-o pelas bochechas e dei um selinho muito forte .

- Você é maravilhoso , lindo e gostoso . Principalmente gostoso . Agora , pelo amor da Naomi , vá e acalme o Jake antes que ele resolva sair com o rabo entre as pernas .

Ele riu , e foi para o lado de Jake . Foi então que a porta abriu , e surgiram Ed e sua filha maravilhosa .

- Argh , a gente nunca mais volta lá ! Entendeu , pai ?

- Com certeza , com certeza . - disse o Ed longe , olhando fixamente pro Jacob . Oh não , ele já sacou !

- O que houve na farmácia , Nessie ? - Jasper perguntou , e o clima da sala ficou muito leve . Brigada , amorzinho !

- Ah , um atendente abusado ! Ficou dando em cima de mim o tempo todo ! Que cara mais sem-vergonha ! - a Nessi veio na direção do Jake , e cumprimentou ele com um beijo . Meu irmão rabugente nao gostou nada , nada .

Olhei cheia de significado pro Jasper . Ele entendeu . Cuidaria de tudo por aqui .

- EDWARD !

- Estou aqui , Alice , não berre !

- Vem me ajudar !

- A fazer o que , Alice ? - ele nao tirava os olhos do Jacob .

- A-arrastar o móvel lá em cima ! - pense no móvel , pense no móvel . SOH NO MÓVEL .

- Alice , voce nao precisa de ajudar pra isso .

- Preciso siim ! O .. O Emmet tá em cima dele !

Edward largou os olhos de Jake e olhou para cima . Depois voltou o olhar para mim .

- Eu te garanto que não está . - ele disse com um tom meio de nojo . Emmet maldito . Por que ele tinha que fazer essas coisas pervertidas com a Rose bem quando eu precisava dele ?

- Por que voce é tao egoista ? - eu fiz uma cara de choro .

- Alice , eu não sou ..

- VOCE É MUITO EGOÍSTA ! - pense no móvel ! O MOVEL ! - Voce nunca me ajuda em nada ! Nunca ajuda ninguem ! E dai que vc salvou a vida de um bando de gente ? Isso nunca vai apagar as memorias negras que estao no seu passado e presente egoistas !

O olhar que ele me deu era estranhamente familiar . Deve ser o mesmo olhar que o povo me olhava lá no manicômio .

- Jasper , ele caçou cervos de novo ? - Jazz riu em resposta . - Voce sabe que ela fica alterada . Por que voce deixa ela fazer isso ? - Jasper olhou para ele com uma cara meio .. safada ? - Ah , entendo .. Mas isso não é motivo para ...

- NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO , SEU EGOÍSTA !

- Edward , querido , o que esta acontecendo ? - eu jurava que ele ia pular em cima de mim , mas ainda bem que a Bella apareceu bem a tempo .

- Ah , nada , Bella . Eh soh a Alice dando mais um dos seus ataques .

Eu fiz sinal pro Jasper levar o Jake e a Nessie para a sala de jantar , pensando friamente no móvel . Eles foram saindo sorrateiramente , e o Ed queria seguí-los , mas a Bella tava lá , puxando aqueles papos filosóficos com ele . Eu ia entrar na conversa e prender ele aqui . YES !

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

- ALIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEE ! - essa era a Nessie gritando . Tomara que tudo tenha dado certo !

- Sim, querida ?

Ele veio abraçada no Jacob . E com um anel do dedo . Ain , que lindo *.* !

- Eu quero lilás . Tudo lilás , com orquídeas . O buque pode ser de copo de leite ... E o meu vestido é tomara - que - caia .

Ai , era lindo ver ela assim ! Os olhinhos delas brilhavam e o sorriso na cara dos dois era tão grande que amanha estaria doendo .

- Eu concordo com tudo , menos o lilás . Isso é muito quinze anos , querida . Você podia ser .. Pérola . Combina com voce ! Olha só , se imagine numa mesa branca , com copos de leite em um vaso levemente perolado ? Perfeito , não ?

Todos nos olhavam . Principalmente Bella , a mais confusa . Suspirei .

- Sim , Cullens , sim . Nossa Nessie agora vai virar Black ! - entendeu o trocadilho ?

Todos foram cumprimentá -los , até mesmo Edward , que se deu por vencido , celebrou o noivado e foi tocar o piano para os dois . Ai , o amor é tão lindo ! Olhei para o Jazz . Ele estava disputando xadrez com o Emmet .

Joguei um beijo para ele , no que ele me resondeu com um " I love you " murmurado .

- É sua vez , Jasper ! - Emmet disse . Ele num minuto desviou os olhos de mim para jogar . Que ultraje ! Também nao vou dizer pra ele que o Em vai mover o bispo . Bem feito , Jasper , vai perder seu pião ! Humph !

Peguei a Nessie pela mão e fomos discutir os detalhes . Esmee foi também , lógico . E eu nem sei o que a Bella tava fazendo ali , mas como é a filha dela , vá lá . Eu tinha a minha amada prancheta laranja na mão , e uma canetinha básica da Harold ' s . Comecei o interrogatório .

- Onde ?

- Hum .. No quintal daqui de casa ?

- Nessie , querida , vocês moram naquele fim de mundo de La push . Como vamos fazer ? Comprar passagens para todos os índios ? E quem te garante que os outros dogs malditos vão passar pela porta do avião ? - aquilo tem , no máximo , dois metros de comprimento por um de largura ! Fora de questão ¬¬ .

- Mas eles podem vir correndo . - ela contestou .

- Chegariam muito cedo e nos atrapalhariam ao extremo . Que tal se fizessimos na nossa casa perto de Forks ?

- A gente não tinha vendido ?

- Ah , eu compro de volta .

**_GM subindo . Mcdonald's descendo . A bolsa estourando de lucros com a Toyota ._**

Definitivamente , eu comprava de volta e ainda sobrava dinheiro para um banho de loja completo em todos da casa !

- Hum .. Temos de partir cedo então para deixar as coisas em ordem por lá .. - Esme disse .

- Ah , eu vou lá com Jasper e a gente cuida disso . - claro , porque o meu amorzinho amava aquela joça de lugar . O que Forks tinha de interessante para ele , eu não faço idéia . E ele não ajudava . Quando eu perguntava , ele simplesmente encolhia os ombros e respondia " Porque sim . " ¬¬ .

- Ali , eu acho que eu e Jake podemos ..

- NESSIE !

Ah , claro , Jacob . Inrrompa pela sala atrapalhando as nossas conversas muito mais importantes do que qualquer coisa que voce tenha a dizer ¬¬ !

- Sim , Jay ? - nossa , a Nessie é quase tão tolerante quanto eu . Ou apaixonada .

- Por favor , pega esse telefone e vê se voce consegue lidar com esse idiota do outro lado da linha !

Nessie se levantou revirando os olhos e pegou o telefone .

- Oi , Seth . - ela atendeu mandando o Jake calar a boca . - Sim , querido , que houve ? ... Aham ... Mas por que ? ... Nao se preocupe , sim ? Tente com outra companhia . Sim ... Bom , quanto a isso , devemos esperar até estarmos aí , e então nós convocamos uma reunião com os sócios . Devemos voltar em breve ... Vamos recomprar a casa em Forks .... - então os olhos dela brilharam , de um jeito muito doce . - Sim , pois é ... Não grite , Seth , por favor ! ... Bom , isso , faça assim . Depois nos falamos . Outro !

Ela desligou o telefone e o deu na mão do Jake .

- O que houve ? - ele perguntou sentando - se ao lado dela .

- O fornecedor das salsichas resolveu romper com a gente .

- O que ? Como assim ?

- Eu também não sei . Tadinho do Seth , tah desesperado . Mas assim que voltarmos , marcamos uma reunião com os sócios e o presidente da empresa .

- Você é maravilhosa .

- Obrigada , eu sei !

- Convencida . - ele deu um selinho nela e foi embora .

Oun , que lindos *.* ! Cade o Jazz preu beijar ele ? Ah , não , ele está muito ocupado competindo com o Emmet ¬¬ . Ai dele se vier de mansinho mais tarde !

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**_Jasper parado em frente ao closet . Jasper encarando o closet . Jasper tirando a blusa e jogando ela no chão . _**

Arre , eu nao acredito nisso ! Fui correndo pro nosso quarto .

- Jasper , por favor ! Guarde as coisas no lugar ! Voce acha que nos temos um closet pra que ?

- Alice , eu já disse que aí dentro eu só entro com voce ou com um bufalo .

Revirei os olhos . Puxei ele pelo braço . Entramos no closet .

- Está vendo isso ? Se chama " Armário do Jasper " . E se você abrir .. Oohh , cabides , gavetas , e ROUPAS ! Mágico , não ?

Saí pisando forte .

- Ali , Ali , por que voce esta brava ? - ele perguntou saindo do armário .

- Oh , ele conseguiu achar a saída !

- Alice .. - ele usou A voz ! Que ódio ! Eu ODEIO quando ele usa A voz .. É tão sexy , e doce e .. ARGH !

- Voce sabe muito bem o que houve !

- Não Ali , eu nao faço a menor idéia . Me diz , vai .. O que houve ?

- Você não me deu atenção o dia inteiro ! - eu gritei virando de costas para ele .

- Querida, você viu como Jacob precisava de mim .. Ele não conseguia nem olhar para a Nessie direito ..

- Mas depois disso voce ficou lá , muito entretido com o Emmet pra me dar atenção , nao foi ?

- Alice , faz dois meses que eu nao jogo chadrez com o Emmet .

- Isso não importa ! - eu ia me virar para fazer biquinho e bater o pé , mas ele já estava atrás de mim , me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço .

- Agora eu já tenho a eternidade pra ficar perto de você . - toda vez ele falava isso , e toda vez eu **via** ele falar . Pior de tudo ? Toda vez eu me derretia .

- Droga , Jazz ! - eu disse enquanto empurrava ele pra cama e deitava em cima dele .

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

- Oh , minha querida , não esqueça de nos ligar , ouviu bem ? Em uma semana eu e Jazz vamos estar lá para comprar a casa de volta , e então podemos visitar voces !

- Muito bem , ti .. Ah , Alice !

Nessie e Jake se despediram de todos , e então Ed e Bella foram levá - los até o aeroporto .

Puxa , eu ia sentir a falta da minha Nessie querida e do nosso dog maldito . Mas tudo bem , daqui a pouquinho eu estaria vendo eles de novo .

Ah , uma tarde sem o Edward era muito monotona . Eu tinha que ficar olhando todos se divertirem com alguma coisa , enquanto eu era excluida veementemente . Só por causa da minha mente mais desenvolvida . Claro , eu soh podia brincar com o Edward , e sem ele , tudo era bem chato .

- Jaaaaazz !

- Sim , meu amor ?

Ele aprendeu a lição . Deixou o Emmet na hora e veio até mim .

- Tá chato !

- O que voce quer fazer ?

Eu só olhei para ele . Então ele começou a mordiscar o meu lábio . Ai , esse homem é perfeito !

PÉÉÉÉ ! A campanhia ? A campanhia ? Quem raios tocaria a campanhia ?

Eu fui até a porta atender , porque eu estava mais perto e porque todos nessa casa sao muito egoistas para pararem de fazer o que estão fazendo e atender uma joça duma campanhia que nunca toca !

- Boa tarde , Alice .

Ela era pequena , quase do meu tamanho . Tinha cabelo negros longos e cacheados na ponta . Seus olhos também eram totalmente pretos , e sua pele era rosada . Ela cheirava a .. Um cheiro doce de sangue corrente e rosas recém colhidas . O que era ela ?

- Boa .. Como voce sabe o meu nome ?

- Eu sei de muito mais , querida .

Ela esticou sua mão por cima do meu ombro , e eu ouvi vários baques estrondosos .

Me virei .

Carlisle , Esme , Rosalie , Emmet e Jasper . Todos , de olhos fechado no chão .

Corri para Jasper e me ajoelhei ali .

- Jazz ! Jasper , pelo amor do Santo Cristo , você está bem ? - me debrucei contra ele e minha filha , se eu pudesse chorar , já teria secado !

Eu vi seus olhos abrindo aos poucos . Meu desespero acabou , e eu sorri .

- Hum , perdão mas .. Quem seria a senhorita ? Por um acaso conhece alguns de meus irmãos ? Emmet , talvez . Ele é alto , sabe e ...

Eu bati na cara dele . Com toda a força possível . Como ele se atrevia a brincar comigo dessa forma ? Eu estava toda preocupada com ele , e ele me vem com uma dessas ?

- Idiota ! - eu falei encarando - o .

Ele então se levantou totalmente , e me encarou de volta .

- Perdão , senhorita , mas não acredito que tenha o menor dos fundamentos para me agredir dessa maneira . Peço que se retire de nossa casa imediatamente .

Eu olhei para trás dele . Todos os outros já tinham se levantado , e me olhavam confusos . Qual foi ? Todos eles resolveram entrar na brincadeirinha sem graça do Jasper ?

Foi aí que eu vi . Os olhos do Jazz . Eles realmente olhavam para uma desconhecida . Não só os olhos dele , como também de todo o resto da minha família .

Eles não disseram uma palavra . Estavam esperando que eu fosse embora . De verdade .

Então eu me aproximei do Jazz .

- Por favor . Por favor , Jazz . - eu sussurrei .

Ele deu um passo para trás .

Eu parei de respirar .

E a dor que eu senti .. Meu amor ... O crucio da Jane é fichinha pro que estava acontecendo dentro de mim .

* * *

**N/A : Boom , é isso aí ! Eu particularmente achei a Alice beeem safadinha nesse cap. , né ? Mas é pra compensar a seca que ela passa daqui em diante ! Eu devia ter dito isso ? uahuahaua .. Bom , gente , obrigada pra todos vcs que me dao suporte , viu ?? Agora , as respostas ! **

**Kooh H . Cullen - Hey , briiiigadão pela sua review , tah ?? Que bom que vc tah gostando da ficc ! Espero que vc continue acompanhando e mandando review ! Jake/Nessie sao fofos mesmo , neh ? Apesar deu sempre achar que ele tmb podia ter terminado com a Leah , mas isso é outra historia ! Ai , Ali/Jaz sao os mais perfeitos da historia TODA ! auhauhau .. Fã numero um deles aqui ! aauhauah .. Enfiim , brigada mais uma vez , tah ? Beijãão !**

**Lú - Oiee !! Estou começando a ter a vaga impressão de que escrevo essa ficc só para voce ! hauahuahuahau .. Mas td bem ! Brigaaaada mesmo pela sua força e seu carinho pela historia ! Que bom que vc gostou do cap. 1 e tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. tmb , neh ? Nao sei se eu postei o mais rapido possivel mas o importante eh que eu postei !! uahauhua .. Brigadaaa pela sua review e tomara que vc continue mandando muitas ! Bjão ! **

**GENTE ! POOOOOOR FAVOOOR ! Mandem uma review ! Nem que seja para dizer que a ficc eh um lixo e como eu posso reciclá - la ! Mandem , por favor ! **

**Depois dessa surto , eu vou colocar aqui o que vem no cap. que vem ! **

* * *

_Ninguém se lembrava de mim ! Como assim ? Com licença , senhorita barbie eusoudemais , mas esse vestido prada não foi parar no seu guarda roupa sozinho ! Ai , meu senhor das passarelas , como eu faço agora ?_

_- Algo de errado , Alice ?_

_- Edward , você ainda se lembra de mim !_

_- Claro , Alice , como não ? - Bella me disse , olhando - me com carinho . _

_Uma pontada de alegria surgiu no interior da minha alma . Uma faísca , que precisava urgentemente se transformar em um fogaréu . _

_Olhei para a garota . Ela nos olhava intrigada e confusa . Talvez até com medo , eu diria . Pois é , pirralha , tenha medo . Meu nome é Alice Cullen e voce deve ter muito , muito medo . _

* * *

**E isso é o fim da minha postagem ! Obrigado mais uma vez para quem le , e um pedido : quem leu , por favor me diga o que achou com uma review ! É isso que faz , nós , humildes escritores de ficc , seguirem em frente ! **

**Um beeijo pra todos vcs ! **

**..\Inoue-chan/..**


End file.
